1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates generally to devices for connecting a binder to a support surface, and relates specifically to such a device adapted to pivotally connect the binder to the support surface, to prevent damage to a book, such as a telephone directory, mounted in the binder, and connected to a support shelf as in an outdoor exposed telephone stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Applicant is not aware of prior art devices which, in the manner of the present invention, pivotally interconnect a binder to a support surface to enable convenient binder access, and press together the binder covers in the binder-stored position to prevent damages to a book enclosed therein. The closest prior art of which applicant is aware, applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,929 and 4,300,744, disclose devices which provide linked interengagement of a binder and a support surface.